1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel, and more particularly to a touch panel having conductive films with anisotropic impedance and a method of locating a touch point.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels or touch screens are widely applied in electronic apparatuses, particularly in portable or hand-held electronic apparatuses, such as personal digital assistants (PDA) or mobile phones. Touch panels involve integration of resistive-type, capacitive-type or optical touch technologies and display panels.
A conventional capacitive-type touch panel includes two pattern layers made of transparent conductive materials formed on two surfaces of a glass substrate respectively to detect two-dimensional coordinates on the pattern layers. The transparent conductive material of conventional touch panel is indium tin oxide (ITO, and the manufacture of the touch panel uses semiconductor manufacture technologies such as photolithography, exposure and etching technologies etc. Due to the multiplicity or complexity of the process steps, the yield ratio of the touch panel can not be improved, and the cost and time of production can not be decreased either. Moreover, due to the limitation of the process resolution, touch control precision of the conventional touch panels can not be further upgraded.
In order to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional touch panels, new touch panels and the method of locating a touch point are thus provided.